


Words With Friends... With Benefits

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Negan enjoys a bit of fun in the school library





	Words With Friends... With Benefits

“Jesus fucking Christ on a fucking cracker, what the fuck is this?!” I slammed the piece of paper on the principal’s desk. 

“Mr. Negan. Would you please refrain from using profanities while in the school.”

“What the f…ever. What is…” I pointed at the paper. “THIS?!”

“It’s Words With Friends, a game Mr. Negan. Basically it’s Scrabble and…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know all that. But this fu… says we’re going to be playing it with the other teachers. Say what?”

“Yes, well, we’ve been seeing a lot less camaraderie among the staff, less of the help your neighbor. Aren’t we all here for the same reasons? To help shape tomorrow’s leaders, to help them grow and learn in a healthy environment. Isn’t that what it’s all about?” 

Old fucker was babbling some shittin’ nonsense and I had pretty much tuned him out. “Yeah, okay. Do we get to choose who we’re partnered with cause I’m thinking that new nurse might be…”

“No, Mr. Negan, we will choose your partner. In fact, let me see…” He started shuffling through some papers, pulling one out of the pile. “Yes, here it is. Your playing with Ms Y/L/N!” 

“Uh, who the f…who’s that?!” I was dreading the shithead’s answer. 

“She’s the new librarian! How fortuitous Mr. Negan! Imagine that!” He had the biggest stupid fucking grin on his fucking fat face. 

“Jesus, Gregory! You fucking did that on purpose! Pair the gym coach with probably the biggest egg-fucking-head in the whole damn school. Probably has a fucking stick so far up her scrawny ass it’s sticking out of her mouth. No, not doing it.”

He sighed, he’s fucking beady eyes blinking quickly at me. “Mr. Negan, you know what I’m going to say. You will be play this game I’m afraid, or you will be looking for another job.”

I laughed, “you can’t fucking fire me because I refuse to play a fucking nerd game, Gregory.”

“Negan.”

“Gregy.”

He stood up, walking around to stand beside me. “Come on, the others, the teachers, they see you playing along, it looks good, you know? I don’t ask much from you, do I? I let you pretty much rule your roost, give you all the funds you need, right? Can’t you do this one thing for me?”

“Begging Gregory? Isn’t that fucking beneath you?” I ran my hand over my chin thinking about how I fucking needed a shave. “Fine, I’ll do it. But this Ms…”

“Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Yeah, Ms. Y/L/N she better not be one of those uptight bitches that can’t take a little joking around. I don’t need her running here to tattle on me. Jesus.” 

“Negan, to be fair, Ms. Simon was 75 years old and you were telling highly inappropriate jokes in the library no less.”

“Old bat needed to get a sense of humor.” I started for the door. “So what do I need to do Gregory?”

“Report to the library after school, our first round of Words begins today.”

“And my fucking team practice?” 

“Will just be late today. They’ll just have to practice without you for an hour.”

I opened the door. “Fine, whatever. You owe me. Fucking big.”

He smiled, a big stupid fucking grin. “You have a good day, Mr. Negan.”

“Yeah, what the fuck ever.”

I wanted the fucking day to be over. But I also wasn’t looking forward to the afternoon. Whatever I’d done to piss off the gods I wish I could take it back. Words with Friends, what the ever loving fuckity fuck?!

As I made my way to the library at 2:30, I remembered that I had a date the next night. A fucking hottie that worked at the sandwich shop down the street from my house. Fuck, I needed to get laid like yesterday. I’d been in a bit of a fucking dry spell. But I saw a tsunami coming my way and I was fucking ready with my surfboard. I was gonna ride that wave until I couldn’t fucking move. 

“Mr. Negan, Gregory said you agreed to game time but I didn’t believe it!” 

“Yeah, well fucking surprise Mrs. Smith.” 

I rolled my eyes behind her back, I spotted an empty seat toward the back of tables that were set up in rows, game boards set up on each one. I sat down, leaning back and closing my eyes, thinking about tomorrow night. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Smith pointed me back here. Are you Mr.Negan?” 

For a minute I thought I was fucking dreaming and a sexy fucking angel was speaking. But I opened my eyes to who I assumed was Ms. Y/L/N, the new librarian and my partner. With a bun. Dressed like a nun. And glasses so fucking thick I couldn’t even tell if she had eyes that needed those glasses.” 

“Yeah, I’m Negan.” I stood up, pulling her chair out for her. “You must be Ms. Y/L/N?” Pushing her chair back in, I noticed she had what looked like a tattoo, that was partially covered up by makeup, behind her ear. Hmmm.

“Yes, I’m her. But you can call me Y/N, we’re both adults.” She giggled, a sweet sound. 

“So, looks like we’re fucking partners, huh?” 

She giggled again, “yes, I guess we are Mr. Negan.”

“Just Negan, sweetheart, afterall, we are both adults.” I leaned over towards her, winking, causing her to blush.

After Gregy boy gave us our little fucking speech, explaining the rules like we were fucking kindergarteners, we started our game. 

“Ladies first.” I nodded towards her. 

Smiling, she played. “It’s not much, but I have horrible tiles I’m afraid.” 

“Brach? What the…?” I caught her expression, stopping myself from finishing that sentence. 

“It’s a female dog, Mr., I mean, Negan. But if you would like to challenge me, go right ahead.” She grinned at me. 

“I’m sure you know what you’re doing doll, so it’s fine.” I looked at my tiles, instantly spotting a word. My lips turning up into a cocky smile as I played my word. 

We played for awhile. Our scores fucking amazingly similar.. She played all the smarty fucking pants words, words no one ever uses in any normal fucking conversations. I played my words, breasts, ass, cleavage, horny, each word making her squirm uncomfortably in her seat, her face turning pinker with each play. 

I played my last word, putting me on top, in more ways than one. I was fucking proud of this one. 

“Phallus. Nice one Mr. Negan.” She looked away, shaken. 

I laughed. “Well darling, no one plays games like me.”

“I imagine. I’m running out of tiles so excuse my choice.” She placed her tiles down, adding to one of mine. 

“What the fuck? That ain’t a word sweetheart!” 

“Are you challenging me, Negan? I was sure you would know that one.” She looked up at me, taking her glasses off and batting her pretty eyes at me, a supposedly innocent smile on her lips. I got a better look at her and fuck me if she wasn’t gorgeous. 

“I know that, I mean, not fucking personally if that’s what your fucking implying!” She was fucking with me and I was getting pissed. 

“Oh no, of course not.” She leaned over, her lips mere inches from my ear, her hand landing on my knee, moving upward. “I’m sure you have no first hand knowledge of one those.”

Fuck! What the fuckity fucking hell did she just do?! I had to fucking compose myself, wasn’t going let Ms prissy pants see my reaction to her. Fucking breath man. 

“Okay, microphallus for the win doll. Nice” 

“Thank you, Negan.” She removed her hand quickly, her glasses back on. “You play a mean game. But I never lose.” She turned to face me, a sly smirk on her face. 

We both turned to face the room, realizing we were all alone. 

“What the fuckity fuck?! Were we playing that long?!”

“I guess so Mr. Negan.” 

The way she said my name, something stirred in me. She’d been saying it all afternoon, no effect. But just now, the way she purred it, my dick came to life, twitching, itching to escape. 

She stood, picking up the tiles from the board and placing them in the box. “It looks like they left me to clean up.” She sighed. 

“Would you like some help sweetheart?” I needed to get to practice but I didn’t want to leave here, her. 

“That’s okay, Mr. Negan, I’m sure you’ve got places to be.” She sounded almost disappointed. “It won’t take me too long anyway.” She began picking up the game board on the next table. 

I stood up, moving up towards the front. “I’ll pick up this side, you get that side. We’ll be done in no fucking time darling!” 

“Well, thank you Mr. Negan, you’re such a gentleman.” She smiled, placing the boxes on a cart. “Not at all what I was warned about.” 

“Warned? What did the old busybody bitties say about me now?” I laughed, causing her to smile. 

“Well,” She started walking towards me, stopping when she reached the other side of the table I was at. “They told me you were rude, crass and loved to make people, especially women…” she reached up, pulling her long hair from the bun it was in, her curls bouncing off her shoulders. Pulling her glasses from her face and placing them on the table, she turned, walking back from where she had come. “Embarrassed, uncomfortable. But you see Mr. Negan.” She turned her head, looking at me over her shoulder. “It takes ALOT to embarrass me. And you haven’t done it.”

“Well sweetheart, you’ve only just met me, give it time.” I started walking towards her. Reaching her, her back to me, I ran a finger up the back of her sweater. “You’d be fucking amazed at what I can do, say. I’ve made a sailor fucking blush.” 

She turned to face me. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of y/e/c, her lips so fucking enticing, her tongue running over them, making them glisten. I was so fucking wrong, she wasn’t the uptight prissy librarian, fucking no. She was the librarian songs, movies, were written about. A teenage boy’s wet dream come to life. Fuck, she was hot, plain and simple. And I wanted her. 

“I’m no sailor, Mr. Negan. I’m just a simple librarian.” She unbuttoned her sweater, pulling it off and throwing it on the table. I could now see why she had the fucker buttoned up to her chin, she only had one of those silky things on underneath. I knew I was fucking staring but shit, she was all tits and nipples. And I was a kid in the proverbial candy store. “It’s awfully toasty in here, don’t you think?” She had picked up a magazine and began fanning herself. And fuck if it wasn’t making me squirm. 

“I believe it has gotten quite hot in here sweetheart.” I moved next to her, blowing on her neck. “Better sweetheart?”

She giggled. “You’re breath is hot, Mr. Negan,” She turned away, walking away between the stacks of books. 

“Where ya goin’ sweet thing?” I wondered aloud. 

“Come and find me Mr. Negan!” She answered in a giggle. 

I followed after her realizing that she had disappeared. “Where’d you go doll?” I began looking between the racks figuring she couldn’t have gotten far. 

“Check our the 600 aisle Mr. Negan. It’s the most interesting row.” She purred. 

I glanced on the endcaps of the shelves, noticing the numbers. I quickly made my way to the 600’s. I tipped my head, peeking down the row and seeing her, leaning back against the shelf, reading a book. 

“What ya reading there darling?” I asked, moving slowly towards her. 

She glanced up at me, a sweet smile on her face. “Nothing much, Mr. Negan. You read much?”

By her side now, I placed my arms on either side of her, my legs on either side of hers. “I’m not much of a reader if there’s no pictures sweet girl.” 

She looked up at me. “This book has plenty of pictures.” She turned the open book around so I could see what she was reading. “Very interesting, doncha think Mr. Negan?” She hummed as she moved her face towards mine. 

My fucking face must have shown my shock as she began laughing. “Did I embarrass you Mr. Negan?” She had placed the book in my hands, freeing her own to wrap around my neck, her big y/e/c eyes blinking seductively at me. 

I laughed, a bit fucking nervously. “Ha, no no! Hell no baby girl. You showing me this for a reason?” I winked, my tongue running slowly over my lips. “Wanna try one of these positions out?”

“Maybe…” she whispered in my ear. “I’ve always wanted to have my brains screwed out in a library.”

Fuck she was nothing if not forward. “You,” I brought one hand up to run along the side of her face, my thumb stroking her cheek lightly. “Are my kind of girl.”

Of like mind, our lips slammed together, our tongues quickly tangling. Her fingers quickly finding their way into my hair, pulling lightly. I brought my hands down to her ass, squeezing each round cheek through the thin fabric of her skirt. She suddenly pulled away. 

Panting, her hands quickly making easy work of her skirt’s zipper. I watched, fucking mesmerized as she slid the skirt down her legs, stepping out of it. Pulling the little silky tank she had on over her head, she stepped back, letting me truly take her in. She was a fucking stunning beauty, all curvy legs, ass and breasts. 

“So, dressed like that makes me think you were fucking expecting to be enjoying yourself a bit tonight, huh?” I laughed. She had on the sexiest pair of fucking underwear I’d ever seen. All silk and lace. Some fancy floral design. Her breasts all pushed up, looking so fucking enticing, I wanted to just dive into them. Her panties were perfect, barely covering her bits but just enough silk to make you wonder. But the best part was she was wearing thigh high stockings with the garter belt, a instant make me fucking hard as steel deal. Shit, I was a fucking goner. 

She smiled. “Honestly, no, this is nothing special.” She ran her hands down her thighs. “A girl likes to feel pretty, sexy, no matter what she’s wearing or where she’s going.” 

“Well sweetheart, you most certain-fucking-ly are sexy and gorgeous. Couldn’t quite see how beautiful through all that frumpy shit you were wearing.”

She giggled, her hands running up my chest. “Well, Mr. Negan, the school kinda frowns upon dressing like this.” She looked down at her body. 

We both laughed. “I’m not sure any fucking work would get done if you did doll. I can just see all those fucking horny teenagers walking around with shittin’ boners.”

“How about you Mr. Negan?” She had risen up on her toes, her lips brushing against my ear. “Could you get any work done?” 

I sucked in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Fucking shivers running down my spine. “I don’t believe I fucking would sweet thing, no.” 

I brought my hands down to grasp her ass, squeezing, kneading, our lips upon each other again, my tongue winning the war of dominance. She tasted so fucking good causing me to groan. My hands working their way around to her front, dipping into her panties. She let out a sigh, that quickly turned to moans as my fingers found her damp folds. I inserting two of them into her pussy, my thumb running circles around her hardening clit. 

“Oh… god…yes!” 

“You can call me god, baby, but I usually just go by Negan.” 

“Shut up and just make me cum!” She growled in my ear. 

“Oooh, a feisty one! Mmhmm!” I laughed. I hastened my movements, adding a third finger and hooking them at just the right angle, my thumb adding extra pressure. 

She came undone, her moans so loud I was sure someone fucking heard. As she leaned her trembling body into mine, I brought my juice covered fingers up to my mouth, tasting her. 

“Fucking heavenly baby. Jeeeesus!” I licked each finger clean, she watched me, her head leaning against my chest, a sly smile appearing. We both jumped when we heard some enter the library. “Shit doll!”

She whispered. “It’s probably just Joe, the night custodian.” She quickly slipped her skirt and top back on, stepping out into the main aisle. 

“Doll!” I realized her skirt was pulled up in the back, her hot ass exposed. She turned to face be, bringing a finger up to her lips is a shushing gesture. Fuck. 

“Is that you Joseph?” She yelled. 

“It sure is Miss y/ln! Just here to clean. What are you still doing here this late?” 

She disappeared, obviously going to talk to Joe. With her skirt around her waist and her ass on display. I took off after her, willing my fucking hard on down. I jogged my way down to where y/n was standing, talking to Joe. 

“Mr. Negan, you’re here too?!” 

She turned to look at me, an angry scowl coming across her face. I looked at her, my eyes darting down to her ass. She must have thought I was fucking flirting or something because she wasn’t catching on. Just kept giving me fucking side eye and chatting with fucking Joe, who couldn’t keep his fucking eyes off of her. 

I reached over, trying not to be obvious, reaching for her skirt. She must have noticed, because she turned around quickly, jumping away from me. 

“What’s going on?” She yelled. I heard Joe make a gasping sound and realized he was fucking staring at her ass. Fuckity fucking fucker. 

“Uh, Miss y/l/n, your skirt, uh.” 

“What?!” She turned around, looking down and realizing. “Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed! I don’t know how that could possibly have happened!” She had pulled her skirt down by now. Her cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink. 

“Uh, I don’t think the library needs cleaning tonight, I’ll just see myself out.” He turned, waving over his shoulder as he headed for the door. “And Mr. Negan, Miss y/l/n?”

We both answered with a questioning “yes?”

“Please don’t make a mess. And remember the walls are thin, it’s amazing what I can hear all over the school. Have fun!” 

“Oh my god, Negan! He knows!” She look shocked, embarrassed, but then started giggling. She grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the aisles of books. 

“Where are you taking me sweetheart?” 

“Maybe finish what we started?” She questioned me over her shoulder, a wink and a smirk pulling at her lips. 

My dick twitching at her spoken promise. “Sounds fucking good to me baby.” I followed her willingly towards the back. “Where we headed darling?” My question soon answered when I saw an old couch. 

“A bit more comfortable, don’t you think?” She was turned towards me her top already thrown off, her skirt sliding down her shapely legs. She sat down, leaning back against the cushions, crossing those go on for fucking days stocking encased legs, her tits pressed forward so far. I was aching to touch them. She patted the seat next to her. “Sit with me Mr. Negan?” 

“Fuck sweet thing, you don’t have to ask me twice!” I moved over to the couch, sitting down. She slid over next to me. 

“Now, where were we?” She began pulling my shirt up my chest. 

“Let me help doll.” I pulled it off quickly. “Better?” I asked her, winking. 

“Much.” She purred, startling me as she was suddenly in my lap, straddling my legs. She placed her hands on my shoulders, moving them slowly downward, her fingers tickling the chest hairs, her nails lightly scraping. “I love a man with body hair, Negan.” As she spoke, her panty covered core began rotating over my painfully hard cock. 

I must have been making a face because she noticed. “Am I making you uncomfortable Mr. Negan?” 

“Kinda y/n.” I smirked, trying to hold myself together. 

She slid backwards, off my dick, which made me let out a breath I had been holding in. She then slid down to the floor onto her knees. “Can I help you,” she ran her hands up my thighs towards my waist “with your pants?” She skirted around my massive protruding bulge, reaching up to undo my belt, button and zipper. 

I couldn’t stop the throaty moans from escaping me. As she began pulling my pants down, I shifted my ass up to make it easier. Her eyes stayed on me as she slowly pulled my pants, and boxers, down, my more than fucking ready dick springing free. 

She stopped her actions, moving her hands up and grabbing a hold of my dick. Still eyes on me, her tongue darting out and running a wet stripe right up the underside to the head. I couldn’t decide if it was from fucking pain or pleasure but my eyes closed shut and I began groaning, my hands grasping at the pillows next to me. 

“Fuck baby!” I couldn’t be quiet as her tongue circled the head, dipping into the slit. 

“Macrophallus for the win Negan.” She purred as she swallowed me. All of me. 

“Fuck…that mean…” I moaned out. 

She released me with a wet pop. “Abnormally large penis Negan.” She giggled as she stood up. 

“Well, what else would you fucking expect?!” I laughed, but quickly quieted down when she began to slowly slide her panties down her legs. And I was unabashedly fucking staring. “That has got to be the most fucking gorgeous pussy I’ve ever seen sweetheart! God fucking damn!” I slammed my palms down on the sofa. 

She giggled as she straddled my legs, lowering down onto me. She began rubbing her folds over my hard cock, making us both moan. The wetness from us both making her glide easily, but I wasn’t going to be able to take much more of the fucking foreplay. 

“Up doll. Now!” 

I startled her, but a fucking smirk appeared on her gorgeous face. “Yes SIR!” She stood up off of me, stepping beside me, her arms reaching out to lean against the back of the sofa. She began wiggling her ass at me, two fucking glorious y/s/c globes. I moved to stand behind her, my hands grabbing her ass, squeezing tightly, so fucking soft, velvety, so pliable. 

“You want this big fucking cock in your tight pussy baby girl? I’m not gonna hold back, you wiggling that ass at me, teasing me all afternoon. You are most certain-fucking-ly are going to pay for your insolence.”

She looked over her shoulder at me, her beautiful y/e/c eyes blinking at me. The sweetest innocent fucking smile on her luscious red lips. 

“Keep your eyes on me doll.” I ordered her as I lined my cock up to her wet entrance, slamming into her in one thrust, causing her arms to give out and gasp out loudly. I swung my arm around her waist pulling her body back into mine. “I’ve got you sweetheart.” I cooed in her ear. 

“Oh Negan, yes, God YES!” 

“You are so fucking tight baby, never had a cock as big as mine huh?” I growled into her hair. 

“No…no, not ever!” She whined. “Oh God…”

I held her tightly as I rammed into her, pulled out as far as I fucking could, jamming back in. I could feel my cock tip hitting her inside, it was causing all kinds of new fucking feelings for me. I twisted my waist just enough to hit her at a different angle. I reached around, grabbing her bra, pulling it down letting her tits free. I tweaked both nipples, making them harden instantly. 

“Oh MY GOD!!!” I swung one hand down, my fingers tweaking her hardened nub, sending her over into fucking bliss. I was right behind, my jerks becoming erratic, I began shaking. 

“Fuck baby girl… I’m cumming…” I growled out, panting heavily. Just as I felt my stomach tighten, her tiny fingers reached around gripping my fucking sack, kneading it lightly and causing me to shoot my fucking seed so far into her that I swear it was gonna come out the other end. I could stop cumming, fuck I was full. 

As I finished, I turned us both around, falling onto the sofa with y/n in my lap, my dick still inside her. Her head falling back onto my shoulder, one hand reaching up to gently stroking her damp hair away from her face. We both groaned at the loss as my dick softened and dropped out. 

She turned to face me, her small fingers finding my scruff, tickling it. “You’re an amazing man, Mr. Negan. And you play a mean game of Words With Friends.” She snickered, her lips meeting mine in a sweet quick kiss. 

“Fuck doll, you’re the mean gamer. What’s that word you used again, macrophallus?”

She laughed. “Yes, Mr. Big Dick.” 

“I like that, maybe I should change my fucking name to Mr. Big Dick on my door.” I laughed, nuzzling my nose into doll’s neck. We stayed like that for quite awhile, fucking cuddling. Something I never do. But fuck if this girl didn’t do something to me. She was humming some song while running her hands up and down my arms, fucking soothing me. 

“Negan?” She whispered in my ear. “I think we should clean up, get dressed. Don’t want Joseph to come looking for us again!” She giggled. 

“Guess we should!” I helped us both up, she ran off, coming back with damp towels. I had her sit down so I could clean her up, nothing fucking sexual. We got dressed, making sure nothing looked out of the ordinary. 

As we made our way to the door, I took a chance, taking her hand in my own. She squeezed it tightly, looking up at me with a sweet smile. 

“Can I drive you home sweet thing?”

“I would love that Mr. Negan. Maybe stay a bit?” She looked up at me through her long eyelashes, a bit hesitant.

“I would fucking love to stay baby.” 

I ended up forgetting all about the hot sandwich shop girl.


End file.
